


babe || jikook

by jeonjimoans



Category: ARMY - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pinning, Smut, angstwithhappyending, enemiestolovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonjimoans/pseuds/jeonjimoans
Summary: - Jungkook was that popular kid. Arrogant and intimidating with good lucks. His only interest was teasing Jimin.Jimin was also a popular kid. Looks nice but sassy. He got good grades and was loved by everyone. His good looks only helped him.But what happens when a beautiful new girl comes in between them?





	babe || jikook

——————————————————————

{not edited)

The new girl. She looked flawless with beauty eating her up. "Hello I'm Kang Soomi." The female bowed while the other students clapped. She had beautiful long black hair, natural green eyes, and cat like eyes. Her school uniform perfectly fit her. 

"You can sit next to Jungkook." The teacher ordered. The said male raised his hand while staring back at the attractive woman. The female began to walk to her seat while examining the male.

Jungkook had a sharp jawline, mischievous eyes, and outstanding cherry hair. And of course, that gaze that intrigues you to him. Soomi took a seat, smiling at all the attention she was receiving. She loved it. 

The male sitting in front of Jungkook turned and passed Soomi a note. This male had dirty blonde hair, plump lips, and interested eyes. Soomi read the note and raised an eyebrow.

My name is Park Jimin. Want to be friends? 

Soomi just chuckled and crumbled the paper while stuffing it into her desk. Jimin was about to glance at Soomi but felt his chair get kicked. Jimin scoffed and bit his inner cheek.

Jungkook cleared his throat, feeling satisfied from all the glances the female was giving him. Jimin could feel the atmosphere hitting his back, he anticipated the bell to ring. 

And soon it rang. The female immediately got up and left the room. Jimin got up and was about to follow but was roughly stopped by a strong grasp on his wrist. "Let go, kook." Jimin muttered through gritted teeth. 

The students rushed out the class to get lunch or just to leave the class. And soon it was empty, except for the two boys. "What makes you think you'll be able to get her?" Jungkook chuckled while Jimin struggled with the grip.

"You can't even escaped my grip." Jungkook mumbled while shoving Jimin's wrist to his face. Jimin scoffed and debated whether to kick Jungkook in the balls or not.

"Oh please, you already have Yuni. Why do you need another girl?" Jimin annoyingly said while deciding to lean on his desk. "Just because you have no girls doesn't mean you just to get this newest one." Jungkook had an amused voice while his grip stayed.

"Can you at least let go before one of your girlfriends see this?" Jimin tiredly muttered. Jungkook reluctantly took off his grip and crossed his arms. "Why don't we just ask her to choose then?" Jungkook suggested.

Jimin snorted. "You think I'm gonna follow your idea? Go talk to your girlfriend err girlfriends about your plans." Jimin finished with a fake smile before beginning to head out. 

Jungkook scoffed and followed behind Jimin. And soon, Jimin was pinned to the wall. "You think that was funny?" Jungkook asked through gritted teeth. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disrespect any of your girlfriends." Jimin chuckled as he felt Jungkook's grip on his hands tighten. 

This was normal. Mutual pinning. It was all hatred. Nothing more, nothing less. 

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

**Author's Note:**

> hello readers! Hope you guys enjoy this book, I enjoyed writing it...  
> There might be plot holes sorry >.>  
> but this ff ended up taking many paths I didn't expect :')  
> Sorry for mistakes, i’m a stressed out teenager 


End file.
